Talk:VPBE/@comment-10618458-20140621201230/@comment-24799044-20140622075030
They're nerfing one of Kayle's abilities, which is her pushing ability. A lot of its power was reduced when Lich Bane was nerfed, and now they're reducing its AP Ratio to get what they want, which is for her to not provide top tier Hybrid damage and provide top tier support. This isn't a Kha'Zix situation where they're nerfing practically everything the champ can do, they're just reducing her power first, while increasing her utility later. Sitting at one of the highest winrate's in the game, being a hyper carry just without a weak early/mid game, having amazing scaling into late game, not being item dependent to be an asset to the team with her low cooldowns, being a lane bully, and having multiple build paths, the nerf isn'tgoing to hurt her that badly, but it will reduce some of her power. I think it will just make her Runaan's build more popular as it will make her have more AoE damage even despite the AP nerf, as the damage from Runaan's is magic, and will still provide hybrid power. The issue with Kayle 's nerf is that now people wont play her properly, especially at lower elo. She won't be made for her damage, she'll be made for her utility, an ult thats almost always up, and a very powerful slow, plus a very strong heal, the E nerf is just going to harm her ability to bully in lane, and her pushing power. And, Kayle actually has very strong AD scalings, her Q having a 100% AD ratio as opposed to 60% AP, but people still build ap for CDR, and making all of her abilities useful. They aren't nefing every single point of her, just one of her strong points. She is still going to be incredibly viable I feel, especially with the Lucidity boots or Hurricane build. As for buffing, well, I'd say look at the notes. Maokai is getting a pretty big buff especially now that his ult moves with him (that's what I get out of it), Nautilus is getting a buff as well, plus, utility junglers are getting buffed with the changes to the spirit items, so they're getting attention. There are also more important things than reworking someone like Urgotto be viable because, there needs to be healthy gameplayamong the commonly picked champions which are the ones that need nerfs. If you buff the underplayed champions without nerfing the OP ones, the buffed champions are still going to do practically nothing. Why do you think Kassadin was almost ALWAYS banned for 3-4 years? He was undeniably the strongest champ in the game. No matter who was buffed, if they went up against Kassadin, they couldn't do ANYTHING until he was reworked. The game is constant nerfs because the game constantly changes and other champions become viable. Around the antisnowball patch when Exhaust was buffed, Jax saw a resurgence due to TP being buffed, late game becoming more prominent, so on and so forth. Even though he was barely played before, he has an 80% ban rate. Now? he's getting nerfed. he doesn't have any meaningful weaknesses, so what would buffing people do? If he doesn't have any meaningfull weakness for his opponents to explloit, buffing his opponents isn't going to do anything. The game is always 20-30 champs commonly picked because they fit the meta. That's how League has almost always been.